princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin’niroiha
Sin’niroiha (“First Among Peoples” in Ihrimsû), was the High King of the Nonman Mansion of Nihrimsul. For millennia, Nihrimsul and Siöl feuded over their respective claims to be the House Primordial of the Nonmen. Nihrimsul endured the Thousand Year Siege and other conflicts, and survived each time. Some time before Arkfall Sin’niroiha inherited the rule of the mansion and defied Cû’jara-Cinmoi's power. In the wake of Arkfall, Siöl conquered Viri and was able to seize Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas by force of arms. A defeated Sin’niroiha was forced to wash the sword of the High King of Siöl as an act of supplication. After the Battle of Pir Pahal, emboldened by Siöl’s distraction, Nihrimsul and Cil-Aujas revolted under Sin’niroiha's leadership. After years of hard campaigning, Cû’jara-Cinmoi finally brought the Ishroi of Cil-Aujas to heel, but King Sin’niroiha and the Ishroi of Nihrimsul continued to resist him. The Isûphiryas chronicles dozens of bloody yet indecisive confrontations between the two Kings: the Battle of Ciphara, the Battle of Hilcyri and the Siege of Asargoi. Proud beyond reason, Cû’jara-Cinmoi refused to relent, and put to death every embassy Sin’niroiha sent to him. Nihrimsul's hopes in the conflict were few; although well-defended, the Mansion had long irked the other mansions (all descended from the House of Tsonos) and without allies it could not endure against the combined might of Siöl, Viri and Cil-Aujas. However, Sin’niroiha won a tremendous boon when Emilidis gifted him with a gift beyond compare: the fabled Day Lantern. With this boon, Sin’niroiha won the alliance of Ishoriöl and the hand of Tsinirû in marriage.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Emilidis' Thus did Sin’niroiha become High King of Ishoriöl and Nihrimsul together, and removed his court to Ishoriöl. Perhaps wary of their combined strength (Ishoriöl was mighty in power), the King of Siöl conceded to peace. “A King of Three Mansions,” he is said to have declared, “may be Brother to a King of Two.” In the following years, Sin’niroiha and Tsinirû had a son, Nil'giccas. Sin’niroiha grew older, like Cû’jara-Cinmoi, and his mortality approached. However, where Cû’jara-Cinmoi accepted the Inchoroi treatment against death - the Inoculation - Sin’niroiha refused it, but did not bar his followers or his family from accepting it. When the Womb Plague struck down all of the Nonmen women (presumably including Tsinirû), Sin’niroiha made common cause and alliance with Cû’jara-Cinmoi and marched to the Battle of Pir Minginnial. He saw how Nin’janjin struck down Cû’jara-Cinmoi, how the Copper Tree of Siöl fell into pitching masses of Sranc, and the Cûnuroi were dismayed. Sin’niroiha, the High King of Nihrimsul and Ishoriöl, fought his way to Cû’jara-Cinmoi’s position, but found only his headless body. Realizing their plight, Sin’niroiha rallied his people and began fighting his way into the Ring Mountains. A greater part of the surviving Cûnuroi followed him. Once clear of their foe, the glorious Ishroi of Eärwa fled, gripped by a mad fear. Sin’niroiha became the effective leader of the Nonmen in their wars against the Inchoroi, but found his lack of Tsonos blood occasioned disrespect from the other Mansions, despite their mutual peril. Ishoriöl's proximity to the Ark resulted in frequent battles, with Ishoriöl besieged on no less than five occasions with spans exceeding ten years.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Ishterebinth' Some years after the Battle of Pir Minginnial, during the Siege of the Second Delve, Sin’niroiha died of old age and his son Nil'giccas succeeded him, eventually leading the Nonmen to victory at the Battle of Isal’imial and the cleansing of the Ark. Some believe that Nil'giccas succeeded because his Tsonos blood gave him greater legitimacy and respect in the eyes of the other Mansions. In some traditions, Sin’niroiha was the last Nonman to die of age.Encyclopedic Glossary II, 'Sin’niroiha' References Category:Characters from the Ancient North Category:Cûnuroi Category:Kings